Sailor Dark Moon! Under Construction
by xXSilentSyrenXx
Summary: This is where the girls meet the final and most powerful soldier. I've written a big chunk of it and will edit and finish it later but please by all means tell me what you think of what I have. .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Death Note. I hold no rights to either. I simply love them and so this is my fantic to Sailor moon.

It was an average weekend for the girls but this weekend they decided to have a sleep over at Raye's house. Serena was painting Amy's toe nails blue while she read a physic's book. Lita was looking at a cooking magazine with Reni explaining things to her. Raye and Mina were quizing one and other on teen girl quizes.

Serena wasn't being careful enough and she spilled the nail polish all over Raye's bedroom floor. Raye: "Serena! Look what you did you big clutz!" Amy: "Don't worry Raye I'm sure with some nail polish remover and maybe floor cleaner we could always get it out" She said as Serena cried from Raye's yelling.

Lita: "Geeze you always pick on Serena like your her big sister or something" Lita said rubbbing her head while Mina laughed. Mina: "That's for sure." Serena: "Nooooo way! If I had a big sister she'd sure be cooler than miss prissy yells a lot!" Serena said crossing her arms and tilting her head with her nose tipped.

Raye: "Gurr! Well I'd never wanna be your sister anyways!" Raye yelled as she hopped into her bed and went to sleep. Soon after so did the other girls. Serena began to dream of a girl only a little older than herself. She had golden blonde hair just like her but it had black high lights. And her eyes were much brighter than her and very blue.

She squinted her eyes in her sleep hoping to get a better look at the girl. She wore a tight fitting gown blue with a black moon on it and a purple bow. Simular to her moon mother's dress only with kimono looking sleeves and her hair, her kitty cat claws black and peering out of the sleeves. Her hair like a much longer version of Misa Misa's.

Her black lips opened and moved. It looked like she was talking, trying to say something. But Serena couldn't hear her at all. The thick goth make up on her eyes and lips scared Serena a little bit. The lady even had a moon tiara black like her moon ear rings.

It looked like the lady and Serena were floating in space. All of a sudden they had landed on the moon. But she wondered how she had gotten here from Raye's room. She was sure it was a dream. The girl sat on the throne and saw what looked like herself in her moon dress come up to the dark lady like she knew her.

All of the sudden she laughed mutely from what the other Serena said. Then Serena saw other memories of her and the dark lady in the garden on the moon frolicing like they were the best of friends. Serena: "But why? Who are you?" Serena aproached the dark moon dream lady. The lady looked at her in a sad way that scared serena and opened her black lips and said in an aminious voice not smiling. "Come find me little bunny." A smirk slowly creeped across the lady's face then Serena's dream faded pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Death Note. I hold no rights to either. I simply love them and so this is my fantic to Sailor moon.

It was an average weekend for the girls but this weekend they decided to have a sleep over at Raye's house. Serena was painting Amy's toe nails blue while she read a physic's book. Lita was looking at a cooking magazine with Reni explaining things to her. Raye and Mina were quizing one and other on teen girl quizes.

Serena wasn't being careful enough and she spilled the nail polish all over Raye's bedroom floor. Raye: "Serena! Look what you did you big clutz!" Amy: "Don't worry Raye I'm sure with some nail polish remover and maybe floor cleaner we could always get it out" She said as Serena cried from Raye's yelling.

Lita: "Geeze you always pick on Serena like your her big sister or something" Lita said rubbbing her head while Mina laughed. Mina: "That's for sure." Serena: "Nooooo way! If I had a big sister she'd sure be cooler than miss prissy yells a lot!" Serena said crossing her arms and tilting her head with her nose tipped.

Raye: "Gurr! Well I'd never wanna be your sister anyways!" Raye yelled as she hopped into her bed and went to sleep. Soon after so did the other girls. Serena began to dream of a girl only a little older than herself. She had golden blonde hair just like her but it had black high lights. And her eyes were much brighter than her and very blue.

She squinted her eyes in her sleep hoping to get a better look at the girl. She wore a tight fitting gown blue with a black moon on it and a purple bow. Simular to her moon mother's dress only with kimono looking sleeves and her hair, her kitty cat claws black and peering out of the sleeves. Her hair like a much longer version of Misa Misa's.

Her black lips opened and moved. It looked like she was talking, trying to say something. But Serena couldn't hear her at all. The thick goth make up on her eyes and lips scared Serena a little bit. The lady even had a moon tiara black like her moon ear rings.

It looked like the lady and Serena were floating in space. All of a sudden they had landed on the moon. But she wondered how she had gotten here from Raye's room. She was sure it was a dream. The girl sat on the throne and saw what looked like herself in her moon dress come up to the dark lady like she knew her.

All of the sudden she laughed mutely from what the other Serena said. Then Serena saw other memories of her and the dark lady in the garden on the moon frolicing like they were the best of friends. Serena: "But why? Who are you?" Serena aproached the dark moon dream lady. The lady looked at her in a sad way that scared serena and opened her black lips and said in an aminious voice not smiling. "Come find me little bunny." A smirk slowly creeped across the lady's face then Serena's dream faded pitch black.


End file.
